


Visitation

by unfathomablesuggestions



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I love everyone here, Southern Water Tribe, Winter Solstice, only good things happen in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfathomablesuggestions/pseuds/unfathomablesuggestions
Summary: The Moon Spirit visits the Southern Water Tribe for the Winter Solstice. Sokka makes sure it's the perfect night.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I have ever finished in my life so please be kind and write nice things if you want. Or don't. I just hope it's good.

Sokka had been waiting for this day all year. It was finally the Winter Solstice again in the Southern Water Tribe, and that meant one thing: Yue would be here.

Last year of course he'd seen her, but it had happened with so little warning. (In her defense, it was very difficult to send messages from the Spirit World without just showing up.) This year, he had planned to pull out all the stops for her arrival, and that had started with building the stage in the middle of town, where she would be speaking during the festival. He stood with bated breath as the world moved around him, gaze fixed on the empty podium surrounded by little blue and white flowers. He barely registered a hand on his shoulder. 

"She's going to be here," said Katara softly, "and she's going to love it." Sokka nodded absently and she squeezed his shoulder supportively before walking away. It was useless to talk to him in this state. 

A few minutes later, and Sokka felt the air change. He looked around to see others had noticed it as well. Finally, he looked up at the moon and saw exactly the person he had been waiting for. 

" _Yue!_ " he shouted loudly enough for half the Southern Water Tribe to hear. She smiled beatifically at him as she descended, finally alighting upon the ice just ahead of him. 

"It's good to see you too, Sokka," she said warmly, and stepped forward to wrap him in a hug. "In person, I mean."

"I know you're mostly here to do your spiritual duties or whatever, but I am _so happy_ to see you down here."

"Who said my main reason for being here was duty?" she asked, and sighed. "Although I suppose I should get started on that."

Sokka gestured to the platform. "Not to brag or anything, but I did actually prepare this time. Now you won't have to stand on someone's house just to see who you're talking to. And speaking of," he stepped back, gesturing to the people gathering around them, "I think they wanna get a better look at you." 

Yue nodded, and Sokka grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna go let everyone else know you're here. Don't start your big speech without me!" And with that he vanished into the masses. 

Yue ascended the platform and surveyed the town before her under the pale moonlight. It was funny, how quickly everything seemed to change down here—nothing like it had been half a year ago, up north—and yet some things, some  _people_ , were as reliable as the tides. She left her thoughts and waved demurely to Chief Hakoda as he approached her. 

"It's good to see you again, Yue." He grasped her forearm in firm greeting before going in for a hug. "Sokka has been setting all this up since yesterday. The boy was obsessed with getting every detail right." He angled slightly to face the crowd. "Are you ready to deliver your address?" 

Yue looked out over the throngs of people and saw Sokka in the distance. She smiled and nodded. "I think I am." 

"Alright." Hakoda smiled back before addressing the crowd. "Citizens and guests of the Southern Water Tribe, it is my great honor and privilege to present to you the Moon Spirit and our beloved sister, Yue of the Northern Water Tribe!" 

Yue waved out at the crowd as she stepped forward to take Hakoda's place at the podium. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda, for the warm introduction, and for welcoming me to the South with open arms to usher in the Winter Solstice." She paused. "And thank you to Sokka, who I know worked hard to make this day perfect. 

"Thank you to our elders and to everyone who has kept the spirit of community and harmony between our sister tribes alive. And thank you to our guests for helping us remember the importance of hospitality. 

"We are all gathered today to celebrate the beginning of the winter season. I'm sure you all know too well that the skies this time of year are often without a sun, and the winds bring a bitter chill to the south. But we know also that winter is a season of hope, and of celebration. It is a time to come together as a family, to reflect on the year that has passed, and to keep an eye toward preparing for the future. I have come from the Spirit World to remind my people of the many roles we must all play to make it through this time of year together. These may be things worth remembering in every season, but in our darkest and coldest months, these principles are our guiding stars. They are what keep us alive. It is the wisdom of our ancestors—and also my own. 

"Treat the creatures of the sea with respect, and La will sustain you. Treat each other with compassion, and I will keep you. And most importantly, treat yourselves with kindness. Your duty now is to build a world of love, and of peace—but this includes finding that love and peace within yourselves. Let it guide you, and trust it as you would the rising sun. Finally, do not fear the mistakes you will make. Remember, for as long as you are here, you will always have one another." Yue beheld a crowd utterly transfixed, hanging on her every word. "Now, let us celebrate!" 

Everyone roared with joy, the spell broken by her call to continue with the festival. She smiled, spotting a familiar face running up to her. 

"That was amazing!" said Sokka breathlessly. "You're so good at public speaking!" 

"Thank you, Sokka," she said lightly, giving a mock curtsey. 

"You're welcome," he smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels ever so slightly. "So. You'll meet us back here when you're done, right?" 

Yue laughed, her eyes full of love and warmth. "Of course, Sokka. I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Sokka's face split into an even wider grin. "Great! Go do your Moon Spirit thing—we'll get everything ready for you!" 

And so she went, vanishing into the dark to spread her tidings of blessing across the Southern Water Tribe. 

Every village she went to was enraptured by her presence, whether a dozen or a hundred strong. There were significantly more people waiting for her than this time last year, and Yue wondered idly if she couldn't have started making her rounds a bit earlier. She gave them all the same message she had delivered earlier in the evening, occasionally blessing fishing nets or winter clothing with her touch. (She wasn't quite sure what this did to the objects she was offered, but she could hardly refuse.)

In the last village she visited, a woman presented her child to Yue. "Please," she whispered, kneeling in the snow. "I cannot lose another." Yue regarded the child—a frail and unwell thing, no more than two or three years old, eyes closed and bluish lips slightly parted. Her heart wrenched, and she took the bundle into her arms wordlessly, pressing their foreheads together in a divine embrace. The world went still and silent—then there was a soft glow, and the child opened its eyes and looked directly into hers. 

The mother choked out a shocked noise and began to weep, reaching for her child in desperate supplication. Yue obliged. "Thank you, Moon Spirit. Thank you, Yue. Thank you, thank you, thank you. How can we ever repay you?" 

Yue smiled sadly, pressing her hand to the child's cheek. "Your little one is beautiful," she remarked. "What is their name?" 

Not tearing her eyes away from her miracle for an instant, the woman responded. "Kallik." 

"Tell Kallik that their life was a gift," she said. "But they are in no one's debt. All I ask is that they lead as much a life as they can. It is theirs, now." Her eyes shone fierce in the moonlight as the woman bowed her head and thanked her once more. 

Yue bowed in return and departed the little village, before anyone could notice the single tear escaping her right eye. 

When she returned to the shore just outside of town, Yue saw a roaring fire and heard the sounds of laughter. She smiled involuntarily as she approached, and Sokka rose to greet her with a hug. "Yue! You made it!"

"Of course she made it, Sokka, you've only been pestering her about this for weeks," responded Katara, though there was only fondness in her voice. She stood and turned to Yue, wrapping her in a warm embrace as well. "It's good to see you, Yue. Everyone's excited to meet you." 

"Do we need to do introductions? I mean, you kinda already know everyone here," Sokka said, and Yue stifled a giggle. 

"Allow me to be your bridge between the spirit and mortal worlds," Aang addressed the group with mock seriousness. "Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai, this is Yue, the one and only Moon Spirit—and close personal friend of the Avatar!" He grinned, and Yue laughed again. 

"She's—in town for the night, and I figured it'd be nice if everyone finally got the chance to see her as—not the moon," Sokka said, blushing. 

"I can't see her much at all," Toph deadpanned, and with that the ice was broken. 

Everyone sat back down around the fire and began talking. "Your aura is just incredible," beamed Ty Lee. "I've never seen so many colors!" 

"Thank you, I didn't realize I…had one," said Yue, looking around herself in bemusement. 

"That's how most people respond to her the first time," Mai cut in dryly. "Don't worry too much about it." She turned back to continue her one-sided conversation with Zuko, who gave Yue a small wave before looking back into the fire. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her own and looked up to see it belonged to Suki, who was looking at her intently. "This is a weird question," she began, "but can you…eat? We brought some leftovers from the festival, and Katara and I made some stew. If you'd be interested, of course!" She gave Yue a winning smile. 

"Oh, I—I don't know! I haven't really tried," stammered Yue. 

Sokka, having apparently overheard, butted in from her other side. "Well then, let's find out!" he exclaimed, and over Katara's protests Yue found herself holding a bowlful of sea prunes and seared seal meat. She spooned it slowly to her mouth and tasted the broth, and her eyes lit up. Sokka, Suki, and Aang cheered as she went in for another bite. 

While she ate, Aang peppered her with questions about the Spirit World, and Yue was struggling to keep up with answering him while also having simultaneous conversations with four other people. It was dizzying and euphoric to be among mortals again, and Yue hoped she was showing as much elation as she felt. 

"Enough small-talk, Twinkletoes. I have a real question," interrupted Toph, before addressing Yue. "Do you think I could bend the moon?" 

"Well," said Katara after things had finally died down. "I think it's about time we head to bed."

Aang yawned exaggeratedly. "I agree. It was nice seeing you again, Yue." He bowed slightly. 

"It was great to finally see you in person," agreed Suki. "You're just as stunning as Sokka makes you out to be—and he's quite the flatterer." She winked at them, and Yue blushed. 

"Well  _I'm_ not tired yet," Toph interjected, and Ty Lee elbowed her in the ribs. "But I guess I'd rather be inside than out here." 

Katara smirked. "Zuko, would you mind getting the fire? I think these two will be alright without it for a little while." 

The flames quietly flickered down and died, and one by one everyone gave their final goodbyes to Yue until it was just her and Sokka alone, under the starry southern skies. 

"Thank you, Sokka. I didn't know how much I needed that." 

"No problem, Yue, I was just—" But she cut him off with a kiss, and whatever he was going to say in that moment, it didn't matter anymore. 

The floodgates now wide open, they talked about anything and everything they could think of, for hours that felt like no time at all. Then they talked about nothing, and nothing more was said. They sat in perfect stillness, huddled hand in hand on the ice, listening to the sound of the tides. 

Finally, achingly, Yue felt the pull of the Spirit World, calling her back home. Her heart in her throat, she stood, and Sokka followed suit, turning to face her. Without a word, he knew it was almost time for her to go. Almost. Another heartbeat passed before he spoke. 

"I've missed you. I miss you already. And I know I say it almost every night but—I hope you're happy there." 

She squeezed his hand gently. "How could I be anything else, when I can see you—all of you—and all the love you have for each other, every night of my life?" She kissed his cheek. "And for what it's worth—your girlfriend's pretty cute." 

Sokka blushed. "I—I'll let her know." Yue laughed, and it was so beautifully, ethereally human that he couldn't resist pulling her into one last long embrace. "We love you, Yue. So much.  _I_ love you." 

Yue smiled and hugged him back as her form began to fade. "Take care, Sokka. Make the most of the year ahead, and if you need me before then—" She laughed again. "Well. You know where to find me." 

And with that, Yue was gone. Sokka took a couple steps back, before turning and heading home under the light of the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Extras:
> 
> \- Sokka only invited the Gaang, but Ty Lee kept gushing about how cool it was to Suki, who felt compelled to invite her. Mai invited herself to keep Zuko from entering a spiral of self-loathing (out of guilt and/or jealousy). Sokka didn't care, because that just means two more people get to see how awesome and talented and pretty Yue is.  
> \- The Southern Water Tribe is more relaxed about romantic affection and partnerships than just about anywhere else in the Avatar universe. (Even the Air Nomads were slightly more chaste than this.)  
> -Yue refuses to assign children a gender before they can speak for themselves. She's done some thinking in the Spirit World.
> 
> That's about it. There might be a one-shot soon where I explore the origins of the Suki-centric polycule but for now I hope you enjoy this standalone gem!
> 
> (And if you liked it, feel free to follow at of-sand-and-steel.tumblr.com!)


End file.
